


Raindrops

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Ginny and Harry are at a crossroads ... What path will he pick in the rain?





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Written for W&B Drabble Friday prompt by Jessica Hedrick
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/39380048611/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/39380081361/in/dateposted-public/)

I was falling  
And you turned  
I was falling  
And you looked the other way

I was waiting  
Watching out a window  
Waiting for your face  
Watching for our shadow

I was thinking  
Swinging beneath our tree  
Thinking of your eyes  
Swinging in your arms

I was searching  
Hunting for your truths  
Searching for your dark locks  
Hunting for my heart

I was falling  
Waiting to catch a branch  
Falling into your jade eyes  
Waiting for you to see me

I was watching  
Looking for your smile  
Watching for petals  
Looking for promises in raindrops

I think a part of me  
Will always be waiting  
Watching out the window  
Waiting for you to miss me

I think a part of you  
Will always be missing  
Thinking of my heart  
Swinging from your fingertips

I think a part of us  
Will always be watching  
Searching for promises made  
Hunting for my shattered pieces

I think a part of then  
Will always be now  
Falling into amber pools  
Waiting for salvation

I think a part of forever  
Will always be forgotten  
Watching for forgiveness  
Looking for redemption

I think a part of me  
Will always be waiting  
Watching the raindrops fall  
Waiting for you to find me


End file.
